The Lion KingThe Magical Way
by Childe of Darkness
Summary: Basically The Lion King with Harry Potter characters. Some events are left out, some are in better detail. There MAY BE SLASH in the end. Better summary inside. FINISHED
1. Prologue

Title: The Lion King...The Magical Way

Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): uhm..let's see. JP/LP, maybe Simba/Nala, maybe Sirius/Remus

Warning(s): uhm...not many. Slash may appear at the end, there will be minor violence and angst.

Note(s): NOTES WILL BE AT END OF PROLOGUE!

Summary: Basically the Lion King with Harry Potter characters as the lions. It will be different as the Lions will be magical beasts, as will most of the animals. Some events will be altered, or will be cut out, or will be done in greater detail! Most of the characters were fit in, so I am sorry if I left any out.

0000000000

From the day we arrive on the planet

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

The great King lifted his head and felt the breeze ruffle through his long mane. He sighed in pleasure as his mate walked slowly up to him, a small furry body held lightly between her jaws.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time James." She said as she lay down, cradling the cub in her arms. James nodded and smiled as their small cub yawned.

"Here come the animals." James said softly and they watched as the animals of the Serengeti filed towards Pride Rock, their home. Along with them came a sleek black cat, smaller than the lions yet just as proud.

"My King, I am happy for you." The cat bowed once he climbed up the large rock.

"Thank you Severus. How have you been faring?" The two males engaged in idle chitchat as they waited for their oldest friend to arrive.

And soon he did, climbing up with as much dignity as a baboon could muster. The other animals bowed to him in respect.

"Ah James! And Lily!" The baboon smiled. He hugged the two lions. Lily smiled as the baboon picked up their cub.

"It's great to see you Albus." Lily said as he cradled the cub. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." He replied as he broke open a coconut and smeared some of the juice on the cub's head.

He then sprinkled some sand onto the young one and smiled as he sneezed. The animals below silenced themselves as Albus turned and thrust the little cub into the sky...

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

TBC

Okay, here we go. Obviously this wont be the same as The Lion King. The songs probably wont all be in here, and they might not be complete...like this one.

For those who get confused, here is a list of characters and who they are in my fic:

Rafiki is Dumbledore

Simba is Simba

Nala is Nala

Mufasa is James

Sarabi is Lily

Scar is Tom (Voldemort)

Timon is Remus

Pumbaa is Sirius

Let me note that these are the main characters. I will use other Harry Potter names as lionesses and hyenas. Also note that there is no Zazu. Sevvie is taking his place as a wild magical cat. All of these animals are magical in a sense, so they will have odd abilities.

Another note.... Remus and Sirius are not going to be a meerkat and warthog!!! That would just be wrong. You'll see what they are when I put them in the story.

And yet another note.... I DO PLAN ON MAKING A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FIC. I just want to work on this one first.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Dad, hey dad!" Simba tugged gently on his father's ear, trying to wake the slumbering lion. "Come on dad, wake up!" Simba released the ear and jumped up, placing his front feet on his fathers think mane. He hopped up and down.

When this didn't work, he trotted back. Then he ran foreword and rammed his head into his father's mane, effectively startling the older lion awake. "What..?"

"You promised!" Simba pouted. James yawned loudly, waking Lily, before he nodded to his son. Simba let out a delighted whoop and raced out of the cave. The two adult lions stretched and ambled outside.

"Hi mom." Simba said, arching against his mothers leg.

"Good morning." Lily replied. She chuckled as her son ran off to lope along beside James, who led him up a path to the top of Pride Rock.

Once at the top, James sat down near one of the edges. Simba came to stand behind him and James began to speak. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow...everything?" James nodded. "What about that dark shadowy place?"

"That is beyond our borders son, you must never set foot there." Simba pouted.

"But why not?" James chuckled and stood up.

"It is very dangerous."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants!" James smiled.

"Oh, but there's more to being a king than getting your way all the time." At this Simba looked confused.

"Really?" James scooped his son into his jaws and set about jumping down the large rock. He set him carefully in the grass when they got down and began walking.

"As king, you have many responsibilities. You must take care of your pride, and you must take care of the animals living on your turf. That includes everything from the elephants to the antelope."

"But don't we eat the antelope?" Simba asked confused.

"Yes, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies nourish the grass. The antelope eat the grass and supply us with food. So therefore we are all part of the great Circle of Life." Simba nodded in understanding as a sleek brown cat leapt in front of them. "Ah, Severus!"

"Hello sire, just checking in with the morning report." The cat announced, staring disdainfully at the cub that had amused himself by pouncing at a butterfly. Severus's fur began to shimmer and soon he was black, which suited his personality more thought James.

"Fire away then." James said, settling on his haunches to listen. Severus began his report and Simba leapt up, swatting at the butterfly. After a few swipes he managed to trip over his fathers tail, causing James to chuckle. "What are you doing son?" He asked in a whisper as Severus rattled on about some leopards.

"Pouncing." James smirked.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." James straightened and caught Severus's attention. "Could you turn around for a moment Sev?" Severus snorted the shortening of his name but turned around anyway.

As he began speaking again, James gave Simba directions on how to pounce. By the time Severus noticed the quietness of his Sire and cub, it was too late. Both had vanished. Just as he was planning to retreat a golden figure hurtled towards him and knocked him to the ground.

"GAH!" James laughed as Simba crawled off of the mad cat, a proud smirk on his face.

"That was very good." James praised. "Now we must be heading back for breakfast. You are welcome to join us if you wish." James said to Severus, who huffed and stalked off, his fur changing back to brown to blend in with the grass better.

0000000000

As the king and his cub made their way back to Pride Rock, a pair of red eyes watched them angrily. "How dare he go and have a son!" The angry lion hissed.

"It is his right." Tom whirled around and batted his friend with a large paw. "OW!" The sleek lion whined, rubbing his head. "That hurt boss."

"Good, it was supposed to." Lucius, the most vain lion in the kingdom, growled under his breath. "You know, that cub isn't the brightest is he?"

"Haven't a clue boss." Lucius replied. "Why, you have an idea?"

"Do I? Oh Luc my boy, I have a brilliant plan! Come!" And Tom whirled into the brush, heading towards his lair. Lucius followed at a more sedate pace, picking his way around thorn bushes and such.

Back at Tom's lair, they met up with the rest of his small, hidden pride and a score of hyenas. He bypassed the lions and addressed the hyenas. "Listen up! I have a plan that will rid us all of the fool James and his son for good!"

0000000000

"Simba!" Tom called out one evening, several days after Simba and James's excursion. Simba trotted over to his adoptive uncle with a smile.

"Hello Uncle Tom." The cub said brightly.

"Hello Simba. How about you take a walk with me hmm? There's something I want to talk about."

"Okay." Simba followed Tom down off of Pride Rock and trotted along beside him, talking excitedly. "...And dad said I get to be king of Pride Rock!" Tom rolled his eyes as he tuned in and out of the youngsters ramble. "Are you listening?"

"Yes Simba." Tom said as he noted that they had reached the canyon.

"Why are we here?" Simba yelped as Tom scooped his up none too gently into his jaws and began to jump down into the canyon. Once on the bottom, he let Simba go. "Why are we here Uncle?"

"I have a surprise for you and your father." Simba's eyes lit up.

"What is it?" He asked in excitement. Tom said, leading him over to a rock. Simba climbed up onto it and cocked his head at Tom.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Simba pouted as Tom smirked. "You just wait here while I go get your daddy hmm?"

"Oh..okay." Simba sat as Tom retreated up the slopes. Once on the top he signaled to his hyenas and they nodded back. Tom disappeared and the hyenas bolted out from their cover into the herd of wildebeest, who immediately started to run towards the canyon.

0000000000

"That's odd, the herd is moving." Severus muttered as he and James continued on their stroll. James shrugged his massive shoulders and they prepared to move one when suddenly Tom came running.

"St-st-stampede.... in the canyon.... SIMBAS DOWN THERE!" James's heart leapt to his throat as he raced after Tom towards the canyon. Severus took off in the other direction, no doubt running to get the lionesses.

The two ran along the edge until James spotted Simba, clinging to a dead tree for dear life. Tom watched impassively as James leapt down into the herd, making his way to the swaying tree.

Minutes passed and Tom lost track of the pair once Simba was flung off of the tree. When he finally did see them, Simba was safe on a ledge and James was scrambling up the slope. Tom raced over and looked down at the king.

"Tom, help me!" James cried out as he nearly lost his footing. Tom smirked and reached down...to dig his claws into James's paws. James let out a roar and Tom leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Long live the king..." James's eyes widened as Scar clenched his claws and then let go, flinging James outwards.

"NOOOOO!!!" Twin voices echoed off of the canyon walls.

0000000000

"Dad, we gotta go!" Simba cried, tugging on his limp fathers ear. "You gotta wake up." He tried again. But James lay still. Simba shook his small head frantically. "NOO! HELP! SOMEONE!"

And Tom stepped out of the shadows. Simba ran to his and wrapped his arms around Tom's front leg. Tom shook him off, much to Simba's surprise. Upon seeing the deadly look on his Uncle's face, Simba backed up.

"Run little cub." Tom taunted. Simba's eyes widened and looked from Tom to his father, putting two and two together. "Run. Run away and never return!" Simba ran as two hyenas came out of the shadows behind Tom. "Kill him." He heard Tom say.

Simba ran faster as the hyenas took off after him. He climbed up and slid down slopes until he reached the end of the canyon. Looking down at the thorn bushes, he took his chances and jumped...hoping that the hyenas didn't follow.

They didn't, but Simba could swear he heard them say they would kill him if he ever returned.... and Simba had no thoughts of doing so.

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Remyyyy!" Remus lifted his shaggy brown head and turned to glance at his partner, who was standing over a brown lump. He trotted over to the black wolf and came to a stop beside him.

"What is it Siri?" He asked. Sirius just nodded to the lump.

"It's alive." Remus lowered his head to sniff at the brown lump and pulled away in confusion.

"It's a lion. A young one." Remus said.

"Well what's it doing way out here?" Sirius asked. Remus shrugged and scooped the limp lion into his jaws. "We're taking him with us?" Remus nodded and trotted off. Sirius followed with a shake of his head and they quickly found a small watering hole with some shade.

"Splash him a bit Siri." Sirius splashed some water on the young lion and they watched as the cub spluttered and blinked wearily at them.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked hoarsely.

"I'm Remus and that's my mate, Sirius. We found you out in the middle of the desert." Remus said kindly. "Have some water." The cub lapped at the water and looked around him. "Now, what is your name little cub?"

"Simba."

0000000000 Back at Pride Rock

"I can't believe they're gone." Nala whispered to her mother. The older lioness nuzzled her daughter's head.

"I know. It's a terrible tragedy." She whispered. Beside them, Lily shifted restlessly. Tom lay snoring on his perch in the center of the den, surrounded by his small gang of lions.

"What if it was not an accident?" Nala asked. Sarafina turned towards her with a wild look.

"Don't even speak of it!" She hissed. "Tom will kill you if you do." Nala lowered her head in sadness.

"I am sorry." Sarafina sighed and gave her cub a reassuring lick.

"Everything will be all right."

0000000000 Three years later

Simba looked up into the stars as Sirius and Remus dropped off to sleep. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. But what could be wrong? He lived with his best friends, and he didn't have to worry about anything!

Yet that feeling of hopelessness was still there! It had been there for a long time now. He stood up and walked a little ways away from the clearing where the three of them slept. He collapsed on a log and sighed.

"You are alive." A rough voice jolted Simba out of his doze. He whirled around to find a sleek wildcat looking at him with wide black eyes. "Simba?"

"Who..? Severus?" Simba asked in shock. The sleek cat bounded over to him and leapt up to lick at Simba's muzzle.

"Oh thank god I found you!" Severus exclaimed as his coat shimmered from brown to black.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked. Severus pulled back and Simba began noticing small differences in his old mentors appearances. The cat was thinner, and his coat wasn't as shiny.

"It has gotten so bad back at Pride Rock." Simba jerked. "Tom has taken over. The herds have moved on and the water has dried up. Tom has...many of the lionesses are now dead because of his harshness."

"I..." Simba shook his head. "What do you want of me?"

"You need to return. Fight for your birthright." Simba shook his head.

"I can't. You don't understand..." Severus patted Simba's paw.

"Then tell me. Make me understand." And so Simba began his tale. Severus listened with wide eyes until Simba had finished, and then did his best to comfort the distraught lion. "It wasn't your fault. It was Tom. And now is the perfect chance for you to uncover everything and punish him!" Severus said.

"I....."

"Well go with you." Remus spoke up, coming out of the bushes. Simba's eyes widened. "You won't be alone."

"Yeah, we won't leave you to face this alone!" Sirius said from beside him. Simba nodded shakily.

"I'll go back then."

0000000000

"James? No! You're dead!" Tom backed away from the large golden and brown lion, standing on a ledge above him. He jumped down and trotted over to Lily. He lowered his head and nuzzled her.

"Are you okay...mom?" Lily gazed up into Simba's eyes and nodded. One of the lionesses, who were standing to their left, trotted over to them and helped Lily to stand. Simba absently noted the small bulge in her belly but dismissed it for now.

"You!" Tom cried. Simba stalked foreword with a growl. "You dare return after what you've done!"

"I've done nothing Tom. That was all you." Simba replied. "You and your hyenas." Tom growled, as did the hyenas and his small group of lions. "And now I'm here to expose you and take you down!" Tom leapt at Simba and the lionesses joined in the fray as Tom's 'clan' aided Tom.

The battle between the two sides went on well into night. Soon the hyenas had fled and Tom was cornered. The other lions, who had sided with Tom, were being held in the cave. None of them were brave enough to aid their falling master.

"You wouldn't kill me now would you Simba?" Tom asked shakily, lowering himself to the ground. His wounds had long since stopped healing, his magical reserves having been depleted.

Simba growled, using the last of his own reserves to heal himself, before leaping at his 'uncle', sinking his fangs into Tom's neck. Soon the evil lion lay dead and Simba had won back his pride. Now all he had to do was banish the lions that had sided with Tom, and ask his mother about that small bulge...

END

There will be a sequel! Not to fear... and I might revise this one some day. Might.


End file.
